


Message Sent

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alexandra Garcia is the official Queen of Hell, Kagami Taiga is a certified idiot, Kuroko Tetsuya is the innocent victim of them both, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex had asked him if he had a girl that he liked, Kagami would never expect his entire life to be ruined by the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/gifts).



“I will get it out of you even if it kills you,” Alex said with the determination usually reserved for the basketball court.

“Don’t you mean you? Even if it kills _you?_ ”

She only smirked then. And before Taiga knew it, he was piss drunk and crying into her chest about his great unrequited love for his teammate and best friend for all intents and purposes, Kuroko. She cried with him, out of joy.

“Ah, it makes me feel so much better! It’s not that I’m unattractive, you’re just totally gay! I was so worried every time you had literally no reaction to my naked body! What a relief!”

“It’s not something to be happy about! I will die alone and miserable!”

Alex protested passionately, shaking him so hard by the shoulders he spilled half the bottle on himself and the couch they were occupying.

“I’ll be the Donkey to your Shrek, Taiga,” she slurred, eyes burning. “I will help you win her over… Him! Win _him_ over!”

“I have no idea what you just said,” he admitted. She seemed to had been referring to a movie of sorts but Taiga only ever used TV to watch NBA games.

“I’ll get you laid!” she explained excitedly.

Kagami spluttered indignantly, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head. What was she even talking about?! Even thinking about kissing Kuroko made his stomach somersault and his knees to give out underneath him. Most of the time all it took was imagining holding Kuroko’s hand for Taiga to zone out and blush for half an hour. Sex?! Sex was off the table for the next twenty years! He suspected he was too young to go into a cardiac arrest but one could never be too cautious, so he absolutely never allowed his mind to go _there._

He wanted to explain this to Alex but she only handed him another bottle and ordered him to take out his phone. They were going to send a love confession to Kuroko, she said, Alex was not letting his scrumptious body to go to waste!

Kagami half-listened through a daze, obediently typing every word Alex had said, not really comprehending more than a tenth. There was something about skin and fire and eyes and moon, but Kagami was too drunk to pay attention. He felt himself starting to doze off and, judging by Alex's enthusiasm, they weren’t anywhere near finishing. Taiga didn’t want to pass out before completing the message, but the pull of sleep was too strong. With closed eyes, he blindly pressed what he hoped was ‘send’ and let his phone fall out of his hand.

* * *

He woke up with his face pressed in Alex’s breasts and the second the light hit his eyes he regretted ever being born. He groaned and buried his face back into the nice, warm, _dark_ softness.

“I will kill you if you drooled on my tits, I swear to God.”

Alex’s voice was strained and rough, muffled by the pillow. Taiga felt a pang of satisfaction at the facts that he wasn’t the only one suffering.

“It’s all your fault, so you would have no right to complain even if I barfed all over them.”

“Wow, you’re a real ray of sunshine when you’re hungover. Makes me proud…”

Kagami smirked and rolled off Alex with a grunt, mind focused only on one thing – water. He could hear Alex whine and mumble something but he couldn’t care less. He was dying and he wasn’t ashamed of being selfish. When he finally reached the sink, he didn’t even bother grabbing a glass, he pushed his head under the tap and opened it, letting the water fall all over his face and into his mouth.

When he suddenly heard Alex’s demonic laughter he startled and hit his head so hard he actually felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“Goddammit, woman! Are you trying to kill me?!”

“You’re gay!” she yelled, cackling like a lunatic.

Oh, right. He had told Alex about Kuroko last night. Ugh, that was going to be embarrassing for, approximately, the rest of his natural life. Alex liked to hold onto things like that. Especially when she felt that she deserved gratitude, which she probably would, after helping Kagami with the confession.

Confession! Oh God, no, no, no! Let it not be true!

He rushed back to the room, ignoring Alex’s insistent questions about the water for _her_ , and dived under the table to fish out his phone.

“What are you even looking for down there that could be more important than my well-being?”

“My phone. I just need to make sure I didn’t send the message you forced me to write.”

“Forced you? You were crying, Taiga! Like a baby! Help me, oh wise Alex, you cried, help me get the man of my dreams!”

Kagami yelped in protest and his head connected with the table he completely forgot about as he instinctively tried to rise to his feet. “I did not!” he shouted, rubbing another bump on his already abused head. His skull was going to hate him so much…

“Besides, it was a great confession. Very romantic. I think we compared his eyes to the moon.”

Taiga groaned desperately and went back to looking for his phone. He would _die_ if he had to face Kuroko after something like that, probably by his own hand. Even he was Japanese enough to know that an honorable death was better than life in shame. He basically sobbed when his hand finally connected with the phone. Please, please, please. Seeing no new messages, he quickly opened the outbox and froze in dread.

“Well? Did you send it?”

“Y-yes.”

“You will thank me later.”

Kagami’s heart was pounding. He was clutching the phone to his chest and trying to calm down his erratic breathing. He was most probably having a panic attack.

“Calm down, Taiga, breathe,” he told himself. “Everything will be alright. All you have to do is stay under this very table for eternity. Forget basketball, forget Kuroko. Alex will feed you until she gets bored, then you will just die. It’s what you deserve for being so _stupid!_ ”

“What are you babbling about? I can’t hear anything, my ears are ringing… And how much longer are you going to sit there? I need water! Water!”

“I- I can’t ever leave here, Alex. Tell everyone at school that I died. Please, you owe me at least that much. My life is over.”

Alex’s golden hair was the first thing Taiga saw, followed by her oddly concerned face. She rolled off the couch to crawl under the table and sit in front of him cross-legged. Kagami knew what he looked like – cheeks burning red, eyes widened in shock, chest heaving, sweat beading on his forehead – so Alex grabbing his hands didn’t really surprise him.

“Taiga, honey, you’re not being serious, are you?”

“You don’t understand,” he stammered, looking right into her eyes. “I- I can’t face him now. I can never see him again, he will-”

“Shh, you silly boy, what are you even talking about?”

Kagami let Alex pull him closer and wrapped his shaking hands around her back. She stroked his hair when she spoke.

“Young people do stupid things like that all the time! And even if he doesn’t feel the same, he won’t stop being your friend. Kuroko isn’t that kind of person. I promise you, everything will be the same, if not better. Please, get from under the table and bring me water, you useless brat.”

Kagami couldn’t help but laugh. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and nodded shortly against her shoulder. She was right; Kuroko wouldn’t hate him, no matter what. Everything was going to be alright…

* * *

“Good morning, Kagami-kun.”

For someone who had been on the look-out for Kuroko ever since he entered the school grounds, Kagami was awfully surprised when he materialized next to him out of nowhere. He jumped up with a yell, like he always did, but when his eyes met Kuroko’s, the usual line about warnings died on his lips. He felt his cheeks grow hot and immediately dropped his gaze to his shoes.

“Did you remember about history homework?”

Kagami blinked. Homework? Wasn’t Kuroko going to ask about the message? At first Taiga almost sighed with relief but then he realized what it meant. If Kuroko was going to pretend there was no message, he was basically ignoring Kagami’s confession, his feelings for him. And it _hurt_.

“You- You don’t wanna talk about anything?” he asked awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

“Hm? I don’t think so. Kagami-kun, I believe I asked you a question?”

“Oh, right. Sorry. No, I didn’t do it.”

Kuroko hummed in acknowledgement and Kagami died a little inside. So that was it. Kuroko didn’t want to talk about the confession. It must have really grossed him out if he couldn’t even bring himself to reject Kagami properly. Taiga felt sick.

“I need to go to the bathroom, see you in class.”

He could hear Kuroko call his name but he kept running. He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t supposed to go like that. He collided with someone and he really hoped it wasn’t a teacher because he wasn’t about to stop and apologize. He was too afraid of how broken he would sound, how completely defeated. That someone grabbed him by the elbow and turned him around – Kiyoshi. He opened his mouth but he must have seen something in Kagami’s face that made him clam up and let his arm go; Taiga must have seemed really pathetic.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was like a haze. He couldn’t remember when, or even if, he got to the first class. All he knew was that, when he was suddenly pulled out from his daze by Kuroko’s concerned voice, he was sitting in his chair in the classroom, gnawing at his fingernails.

“Is everything alright, Kagami-kun?”

Nothing was alright. Stop looking at me, he wanted to say. Stop sounding so worried when you don’t care at all. “Sure,” he said.

Kuroko’s pale hand touched his forehead and Kagami almost jerked away.

“Are you certain, Kagami-kun? You’re burning.”

Taiga awkwardly swatted Kuroko’s hand away and turned around. He wished it was a fever. Pneumonia was better than heart-break. “I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Kuroko said, sounding a bit dejected, and went back to his seat.

Kagami wondered if Coach would let him skip practice.

* * *

Riko's laughter felt like daggers.

“You must be joking, Bakagami! Now get changed before I kick some sense into you!”

Right.

She kicked him anyway, because he was complete shit during practice.

* * *

“Kagami-kun, will you please tell me what’s wrong?”

Kagami startled and stubbed his toe against a locker. Kuroko was standing behind him, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a mildly concerned expression.

“Goddammit, don’t scare me like that! And put some shirt on!”

Kuroko frowned but complied, quickly getting back into Kagami’s personal space. Shirt or no shirt, he wasn’t any less distracting, smelling of cheap soap, with water still dripping from his hair after the shower.

“Why won’t you talk to me about what is bothering you?”

Kagami sighed. He was being unreasonable, he knew. Kuroko was giving him the chance to put this embarrassment behind them, to act like nothing was different, and Kagami was acting like a spoiled child who didn’t get his favorite toy. And even though Kuroko didn’t want to accept Taiga’s confession he was still worried about him.

“Everything is fine, Kuroko. I’m just hungover. Alex was bored so she made me drink all weekend.”

“Kagami-kun is lying,” decided Kuroko. “Why won’t you talk about it?”

Taiga didn’t want to react that way, but he was an impulsive idiot, so he slammed his fist against the locker, startling Kuroko.

“Well, why don’t _you_ talk about _that?”_

Kuroko seemed genuinely confused, but Taiga couldn’t see past his own disappointment and bitterness. When Kuroko asked what he was referring to, Taiga lost it.

“About the fact that I love you!”

The silence that fell between them rang in Kagami’s ears. Kuroko’s wide eyes were boring into him with no understanding whatsoever. Kagami couldn’t comprehend why he did that either. But once he started something, he had to follow through.

“Well?”

“I apologize, Kagami-kun, I’m surprised.”

“Surprised? Are you serious with this? You’re surprised after that drunken message I sent you? The message where I specifically said I love you and listed all the reasons why?”

Kuroko scowled and dropped his gaze. “Kagami-kun is making fun of me.”

“What?! I swear, Kuroko, if you don’t stop fucking around, I’m gonna put you through a wall.”

Kuroko’s eyes snapped up to his and he blushed. Why the hell was he blushing?!

“Kagami-kun is so bold.”

“Bold? What kind of things are you imagi-” Kagami almost collapsed when he realized what Kuroko was talking about. His face turned red and he spluttered, flailing his hands. “That’s not what I meant! I meant bodily harm!”

Kuroko chuckled lightly and smiled fondly at Taiga. “I know. Forgive me, Kagami-kun, but I enjoy your reactions when you’re embarrassed.”

Kagami had to sit down; getting flustered exhausted him ten times more than a basketball game. He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his arms, forcing the bile rising in his throat down.

“Now who’s making fun of who,” he mumbled.

“Whom,” corrected Kuroko and Taiga clicked his tongue involuntartily. “And I’m not making fun of Kagami-kun. I happily accept his confession.”

When Kagami’s head snapped up, he almost bumped his nose against Kuroko’s. “Too close!” he yelped, banging his head against the locker behind him. He should surgically attach his hands to his face. Kuroko’s small hands took his and Taiga let him tug them down. He wouldn’t meet Kuroko’s eyes, however.

“Will you please look at me, Kagami-kun?”

When he shook his head childishly, Kuroko pushed against him, and he couldn’t help but let his legs fall open, making room for him. Kuroko’s hands on his chest almost stole all the air from his lungs, and when he felt Kuroko’s warm breath on his cheek he whimpered pitifully.

“What are you doing?” he stammered.

“I’m trying to kiss Kagami-kun. I’m not very good at it though, apparently. I’ve never done this. And Kagami-kun is being difficult, like a child.”

The playful scorn in Kuroko’s voice made Kagami smile against his will. He finally looked at the boy in his lap; Kuroko’s cheeks were pink and his breath was coming out in short erratic puffs. Kagami was pretty sure he had never seen him so nervous. Taiga was hopeful, but he was also hurt and confused.

“But you didn’t say anything about the message this morning,” he whispered, his eyes involuntarily dropping to Kuroko’s lips.

“Ah, that’s because I didn’t know anything about the message,” explained Kuroko, pulling away slightly. “I had lunch with Midorima-kun and Takao-kun on Saturday. I must have left the phone on the table.”

Taiga’s eyes widened in realization. He groaned like a wounded animal, hiding his face in his hands again. Kuroko’s fingers rushed to pry them off.

“No,” he protested. “We were supposed to kiss, Kagami-kun, stop it. You have made me wait long enough.”

All Kagami could do after hearing _that_ was whine, really. He _would_ have to thank Alex later after all.

He allowed Kuroko’s hands to do as they pleased again, letting them guide Taiga's own to Kuroko’s neck. He fought the urge to shut his eyes and surge blindly into the inevitable kiss and leaned in carefully; right before he sneezed.

* * *

“Shin-chan should really read this though," said Takao, waving Kuroko's phone in front of Midorima's face. "I never laughed so hard in my life, I swear. That Kagami is a real player!”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Kagami thinks he texted kuroko a love confession and makes his own life miserable and awkward around him. Plot twist: Kuroko never received said mssg


End file.
